


Beringed

by hiddencait



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy/Vane - matelotage!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beringed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellel/gifts).



> A tumblr fic prompt that basically turned into an ode to JUST HOW FUCKING DANGEROUS IT IS TO WEAR RINGS WHILE SAILING. Like seriously - how did the costume folks miss that???

They didn’t exchange rings, though Charles had planned on it – had spent hours on the idea of gold or silver against Billy’s tanned skin (he’d decided gold would glow against him best), on the sparkle of gemstones catching the light and reflecting it back into blue eyes (sapphires, he thought - what could it be but sapphires, when anything else would look cheap by comparison). It was possible he’d spent only a few of said hours drunk, but he’d never admit sobriety when it came to such a subject. Fuck, he’d never admit to the thoughts in the first place. At least, not to anyone but Billy.

To Charles’ secret disappointment, Billy put his foot down against the notion. He’d seem too many men have their fingers crushed or ripped clean off in the rigging thanks to a ring worn just slightly snug. Rings were a captain’s adornment, not a common sailor’s, never mind that Billy would never be anything like common. Charles had never realized his lover avoided the jewels for a reason, sensible as said reason might have been. Though in retrospect, it had been odd Billy’d collected necklaces like a magpie, but never rings.

Instead, they sought out dark ink and a quill sharpened needle thin, and together etched out more permanent bands about their fingers. They bled for it, for that symbol of their long-secret bond finally made public, and both agreed that was only fitting.


End file.
